Esse Meu Coração (This Heart of Mine)
by Iz.Axe
Summary: SONGFIC - Pode ser lida como continuação de minha outra Songfic NejiTen "Shy" "Eu acredito nesse meu coração quando ele grita que isso é para sempre."


**Mais uma songfic minha NejiXTenten. Dessa vez com uma música pouco conhecida, a música se chama "Brickwork II (This Heart of Mine)" do Pain of Salvation. Podem achá-la no youtube procurando: "This Heart of Mine Pain of Salvation" ou indo direto ao link: watch?v=cBHjjksqkGk**

**Ela pode ser lida como uma continuação de minha outra songfic deste casal, "Shy" ( s/8944884/1/Shy) ou individualmente mesmo.**  
**Coloca um clima muito bonito na fanfic você lê-la escutando a música. Farei um pouco diferente do que fiz na minha outra Songfic. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

**Esse Meu Coração (**_**This Heart of Mine)**_

"_Eu fico acordado observando seus ombros,  
Se moverem suavemente enquanto respira,  
A cada segundo você envelhece,_

_Mas, tudo bem, se você está comigo._

_Eu prometo te acordar com um sorriso._  
_Eu prometo te segurar quando você chorar._  
_Eu prometo te amar até que eu morra._  
_Até que eu morra"_

Foi nossa primeira noite.  
Você ainda dorme em meus braços, sua respiração tão próxima à mim, nossos corpos colados, ainda não sei como consegui. Como tive coragem.  
Fazía-se já um ano do dia em que tinha-mos nos declarado um ao outro. Não importa quantas vezes você diga que só você se declarou e eu fiquei olhando com cara de, como você diria, Cara de Neji para ti.

Eu sinto um discreto sorriso se formando no canto de minha boca. Tanto se passou nesse ano que ficamos juntos, muitas alegrias, conversas, muitos muitos abraços e beijos, algumas discussões... Essas sempre acabavam com você gritando e eu fazendo Cara de Neji para você.  
A grande maioria dessas ocorreram, e ainda vão ocorrer, pelo simples fato de eu ser um idiota ciumento. Tudo bem, um GRANDE idiota ciumento. E meus ciúmes fazem com que eu fique, se é que é possivel, mais sério, e mais calado, o que te deixava triste e chateada.

Eu também mato internamente o alvo de meus ciúmes, imagino todas as celulas dele sendo esmagadas, imagino uma cobra gigante se alimentando dele, imagino a Hokage-sama quebrando todos os ossos dele, imagino a cabeça dele explodindo para que ele pare de olhar para/falar com/respirar próximo/imaginar a MINHA Tenten.  
Mas, não pensemos em coisas ruins, vamos nos lembrar de coisas boas, como quando eu esmurrei aquele guri idiota, Konohamaru, por ter a indecência de fazer um Jutsu Sexy com a cara da MINHA Tenten.  
Só eu posso IMAGINAR (e tocar) você assim. Só eu.

Um vento fraco entra pela janela e eu puxo o lençol de forma que te cubra melhor.  
Escuto um sussurro seu.  
-Neji...  
Mais um sorriso brota de minha boca, antes tão acostumada a completar apenas expressões sérias e sisudas.  
Me lembro do dia em que saimos de mãos dadas por konoha. Todos os olhares nos seguindo, Lee e Gai-sensei tendo um ataque de... Felicidade? E começando a planejar o casamento. Eu tremendo e você ficando vermelha. Aquelas meninas da época da academia ninja te fuzilando com os olhos o que fazia você sorrir e abraçar meu braço com força, e elas ficavam com, ainda mais, raiva. Você corando e ficando sem voz quando te apresentei formalmente como MINHA namorada à Hiashi-sama. Nossos treinamentos que agora começavam e terminavam com um beijo.

Nossos beijos. A sensação de seus lábios nos meus. Suas mãos em meus cabelos, me puxando mais para perto, para que nunca nos separemos.

Breve partiríamos para a guerra, a guerra ninja que chegou, essa seria nossa última noite de descanço em kohona. Prometi que por essa noite meus pensamentos não se focariam nisso por essa noite. Essa era a nossa noite.

Você apareceu tarde da noite na mansão Hyuuga, me procurando. Me chamando.  
-Neji...  
Você estava sentada em minha cama e eu recostado na parede.  
-O que houve, Tenten? Você parece assustada.

-Pegue suas coisas. Venha comigo. Preciso de você. Essa noite.  
Só falar que eu corei não é o suficiente para descrever o meu estado.  
Você se aproxima de mim e passa a mão em meu rosto.  
-Neji... Vamos partir juntos para guerra de minha casa amanhã. Eu preciso de você hoje. Me faça esquecer que vamos partir para uma guerra. Neji...  
Eu peguei em sua mão e em um minuto nós corríamos por konoha pela madrugada.

_"Os raios do amanhecer brincam em suas pálpebras,  
Uma bela adormecida vestida em sol  
Essa cama é tudo, esse quarto... Eterno.  
Um mundo persistindo quando já nos fomos há muito tempo._

_Eu vou te acordar com um sorriso._  
_Eu vou te segurar quando você chorar._  
_Eu vou te amar até que eu morra._  
_Até que eu morra."_

A janela aberta faz com que o quarto fique um pouco frio. Eu me levanto calmamente para fechá-la.  
Estava amanhecendo. O sol entrando pelo quarto. Me permiti ficar alguns minutos apenas imaginando sua figura vestida apenas com minha camisa branca, coberta por um lençol também branco. A cor de seu rosto contrastando com toda a brancura. Os raios do amanhecer passam pela janela, iluminando um pouco mais o quarto.  
Era como se uma melodia de piano embalasse a cena.  
Eu me viro para a janela.  
A manhã mais triste e fria que já vi. Mesmo os raios solares não conseguem quebrar a frieza desta.  
Minutos? Só dou por mim novamente quando você me abraça pelas costas.  
Eu sorrio para ti.  
Lágrimas começam a escorrer por sua face.  
Eu te abraço.  
Pela primeira vez, você está em silêncio.  
Ficamos alguns minutos abraçados olhando para fora da janela.  
Eu tomo coragem e sussuro perto de seu ouvindo.  
-Eu te amarei para sempre.  
Você me aperta mais fortemente.  
-Eu também te amarei para sempre, Neji.**  
**  
_"Eu acredito nesse meu coração quando ele diz à meus olhos  
que isso é beleza.  
Eu acredito nesse meu coração quando ele diz à minha mente  
que isso é razão.  
Eu acredito nesse meu coração quando ele grita  
que isso é para sempre.  
Eu acredito nesse meu coração quando ele diz aos céus  
que essa é a face de Deus."_

* * *

__**Quando eu estava escrevendo a "Shy" eu conheci essa banda: "Pain of Salvation" e o album deles entitulado 12:5 fez com que eu tivesse vontade de transformar o que seria somente a oneshot SHY em uma trilogia de OneShots.**  
**Espero que gostem.**


End file.
